May I Have This Dance?
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Even though Flynn Scifo is now a Commandant, he can't stand the dull social parties and the self-centred people who frequent them. And there's only one way out--a third floor window. But then Yuri appeared through that very window. ::Yuri/Flynn::


**Title:** May I Have This Dance?

**Summary:** Even though Flynn Scifo is now a Commandant, he can't stand the dull social parties and the self-centred people who frequent them. And there's only one way out--a third floor window. But then Yuri appeared through that very window.

**Pairings:** Yuri/Flynn

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/Yaoi and a fair bit of fluffy goodness to be had by all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Tales of Vesperia franchise, only the XBOX version, which isn't good enough anymore –huffs- I want Flynn!!!

**AN:** My computer _**lives!!!**_ ...Sorry about that. My comp died on me for a while, which destroyed my whole world. It's scary how dependant you are on something you take for granted isn't it?

Anyway, this muse has been bugging me ever since my comp died. I'm so happy that I've finally wrote it. Ya know, for someone who claims to only write drabbles and short oneshots, why the hell are my oneshots getting longer? Meh, whatever works XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed "A Cure for A Distraction". I hope you'll like this one as well.

* * *

Folding his hands elegantly in front of him, Flynn tried to suppress the urge to sigh out loud as it would ruin the perfectly crafted fake smile that was set upon his lips.

Of all the duties that came with being a Commandant, this was the one he had to admit he hated the most. An approaching army of mechanical monsters he could deal with. A flying monster swarm descending upon the empire he could deal with without blinking.

But the one thing that made his blood go cold and made his skin pale considerably was what he was experiencing right this very second.

He was attending yet _another_ social ball where the rich and wealthy mingle and swap stories about what they did for their vacation, the forth one in many days. They would throw their heads back in an arrogantly aristocratic way as they chortled loudly about peasants into the back of their hands.

As someone who grew up in the lower quarter and considered a peasant in his youth, hearing people talk badly about his people made him sick to the stomach. But being the well presented commandant that he was, he just grinned and bared it.

Smoothing about his clothing which consisted with a long short sleeved royal blue coat that was tied around his waist with a light blue belt that was quite large in size, a black plain shirt underneath, tucked into his black pants that sat on his hips, Flynn tried his best to ignore the studying gazes sent to him from all directions.

Apparently, according to Judith and much to his dismay Raven, he had hips and a waist that women across the globe would die to have.

Yuri laughed for a good ten minutes when he heard that. It took threatening to shave him completely bald to stop the loud 'bwaha', settling instead for quiet sniggers and the occasional snort.

Standing a little bit taller and straightening his posture just a little bit more, Flynn tried his best to look and act professional and not the slightest bit urked about the gazes. But truthfully, they were really starting to annoy him. He felt like a piece of artwork up on display, especially with the way a few of the party guests were staring at him, tilting their heads to the side as if that would help understand him a bit more.

He may be blonde, but he most certainly wasn't a stupid airhead. He was well aware of the true reason behind his constant invitations and the helpful advice that he should attend; they wanted him to find a nice girlfriend or boyfriend even and get married.

Resisting the urge to wince visibly, Flynn turned his attention the middle aged man who approached him and tried to make it appear that he was paying some attention as he prattled on about how privilege his family was and how it would be beneficial for him if his children should marry someone bold, talented and intelligent.

_Someone as famous as I am, I guess_, Flynn thought to himself as he simply nodded his head.

"I'm sure that your son and daughter are both very lovely people," Flynn said with the most sincerest tone he could muster, hoping that the aristocrat before him did not see the annoyed twitch of his eyebrow grow stronger with each passing second. "But I am afraid that I do not have the time nor the energy to even consider becoming involved in a relationship with someone I am unfamiliar with."

"Ah, but it shouldn't take long to get to know them, I'm sure," the older man pressed.

Another twitch followed and Flynn felt his smile become more strained. "I must decline," he said through gritted teeth. "My apologies."

Then, with a small bow of his head, Flynn turned and walked over to a quiet corner of the room where a row of windows were situated, his eyebrow twitching and his lips pressed together tightly.

No, he wasn't stalking away; he took calm unwavering steps, of course.

He was a professional, after all.

Leaning his forehead against the cool glass, Flynn took a couple of deep breathes to settle himself. It was like with each party he attended, the matchmaking efforts of everyone around him grew in intensity. Soon, he feared, they'll be pressing a sword to his back and demanding that he choose someone to marry right there and then.

He felt almost sorry for Commandant Alexei if this was what he had to put up with as well. No wonder he went insane for power.

Lifting his head up off the glass, Flynn gazed out into the darkness and a very strange thought occurred to him when his gaze flickered toward the simple latch on the window frame.

Maybe he had been spending a little bit too much time with Yuri. But as he stared out the window, the dark glass acting like a mirror, he felt a great urge to open it and glance down at the streets below...to estimate how high it would be for him to jump.

Yes, he was actually considering opening this window and making a break for it.

It was something that couldn't be more out of character for him, but after having to listen to yet another nobleman explain to him that he had both a son and a daughter that was looking for a potential fiancé, he was desperate.

However, the thought of what Yuri's reaction might be if he ever found out brought a smile to Flynn's lips. His childhood friend would no doubt have a field day and tease him relentlessly if he caught him even considering it.

Yuri was actually the sole reason why he wasn't looking for someone to court and date; he can't imagine being by anyone else's side but Yuri's. They've been together since childhood and know practically everything there was to know about each other, and yet Yuri's unpredictable nature and total disregard for the law and social networks kept Flynn on his toes. He was a challenge and Flynn trusted no one more than he trusted Yuri Lowell.

Lifting his hand, Flynn flicked off the latch and pushed open the window, drawing in a deep breath when the cool night air caressed his face and tousled his hair. He always enjoyed being outside rather than in. Again, something both he and Yuri seemed to enjoy.

Glancing down at the street below, Flynn felt a sense of satisfaction fill him when he noticed that climbing down from this third story height won't be difficult, even with the long coat he was currently wearing.

How long would it be before someone noticed him missing?

"It is getting a little overwhelming in here, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Hiding his surprise, Flynn turned around and try to offer a smile when his sight was filled with the form of yet another nobleman standing before him, his black hair slick back, perfect and oh-so sensible.

"Yes, just a little," Flynn responded to his comment. "I'm just getting a bit of fresh air."

He then breathed a sigh of relief and fell against the window sill when his fellow party attendee bode him farewell and continued to mingle with the crowds. His need to flee only grew after that encounter and he steadied himself to make a break for it this time, no holding back.

But then, he felt a presence stir behind him from the open window and his breath hitched in his throat. Before he had the chance to turn around, a hand shot out of the darkness and placed itself firmly over his mouth, successfully smothering any sounds of surprise that were perched on his lips.

Flynn's eyes immediately widen, fear coursing though him when an arm wrapped itself around his waist, a hand resting on his hip. Dammit! Why did his advisors insist that he shouldn't carry his sword with him?!

This was not good! He had just been grabbed from behind and was currently completely vulnerable to his captor's bidding. Was this just the start of a potential attack on the city? Was he going to be used as hostage, or even as bait for some inconceivable scheme?

What...what was going to happen now?

"Heh, trying to make a break for it through the window, Flynn?" A voice asked, both thankfully and irritatingly familiar. "Now, that sounds like something I would do."

Flynn didn't know whether to sigh with relief that there was no potentially dangerous hostage type situation, or turn around and push his childhood pain in the ass back out the window for making his heart beat increase to a thundering level.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Yuri Lowell?!" Flynn hissed as he spun around, seething mad the very second Yuri removed his grip on him. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He turned around just in time to watch as Yuri give a small laugh before effortlessly hoisting himself onto the window ledge, perching himself there like a cat about to go on the prowl, a very feline smirk on his features. Heck, he even had that cat-like expression like he just got a bowl full of cream.

He looked so smug.

"Oh, my entire name, that's not a good sign," he all but chortled at him, his sly smirk still gracing his lips defiantly.

Flynn decided not to say anything more until he got his rapid heartbeat to a more manageable level and opted to simply glare at his dark-haired friend in blatant disproval. The silence lingered as Flynn smoothed down his clothing, all the while Yuri was simply staring at him, still looking unbelievably haughty.

Oh, Flynn was so tempted to see whether or not he kept that arrogant look after he pushed him out the window.

"Seriously, though," Yuri said as he broke the silence. "Were you actually considering making a break for it?"

A heating sensation flittered across Flynn's cheeks as he turned his head away, turning his gaze toward the still bustling social ball. His sight quickly fell onto a young married couple who were laughing into the back of their hands, the words 'Lower Quarter' and 'commoners' reached his ears and he pressed his lips together tightly.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted softly through gritted teeth.

"Aw, that's too bad," Yuri said in mock disappointment. "And after all the effort I had to go through to get in here."

Flynn turned around to face him in light surprise. "You came here for me?"

"Don't be so surprised," Yuri said with a scoff as he slipped his legs through the window and stepped inside the grand manor, but slouched against the window sill. "I know you can't stand these things either."

A sensation of appreciative warmth filled Flynn's heart and took a seat on the open window sill next to his dark haired companion. "Are you here to help me escape then?"

"That could be arranged," Yuri said as he flashed him a smile and nudged him with his shoulder. "But there's something else I want to do first."

"What is it?" Flynn asked with a light air of suspicion to his tone, wariness in his gaze. "You're not going to spike the punch, are you?"

Yuri was silent as he pondered that for a moment. "Hmm, now that you mention it..."

Flynn immediately made a soft noise of protest and shook his head. "Ah, no, I did not just suggest that."

Yuri gave a light chuckle in response before taking to his feet and placing a hand on top of Flynn's head to ruffle his hair a little. "Relax; I'm not going to do that. Although, it might be highly entertaining, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps," Flynn said as he swatted Yuri's hand away and set about trying to sooth his spiky bangs to a professional state, staying seated where he was. "So, what other mischief are you planning?"

A wicked smirk graced Yuri's lips. "Just a few potential scandals."

Mischievousness and pranks Yuri wasn't above doing, but scandals? Now, that was something different. He seemed to be venturing out a little bit more with his mayhem.

"And what would those be?" Flynn dared to ask.

But Yuri seemed to ignore the question, instead waving a dismissive hand as he focused his attention to the social party playing out around them. "You know, with all the Balls you had to attend as Commandant, you've never danced with anyone, have you?"

Flynn blinked at the sudden question and took a moment to think about it. He was surprised to realize that yes; he hadn't danced with anyone during any of the parties he had attended. It just didn't feel right dancing with someone, regardless whether he knew them well or not. Dancing with someone was like giving them a false sense of hope that maybe there could be something between them.

He couldn't do that. Being honest was the best way to deal with any would be suitors.

"Ah, I guess not," Flynn replied, though tilted his head to the side in question.

"But you've had plenty of requests, right?" Yuri asked yet another surprising question.

And again, Flynn found himself blinking blankly. "Um, I suppose so."

"Well," Yuri drawled as he whirled around to face him, placing one hand on his hip as he smiled down at him. "How about I be the first?"

Flynn's mind when blank. "Huh?"

"What?" Yuri said in a mock annoyed tone. "Want me to get down on my knee, hold my hand out to you and ask in a very sophisticated voice; would you do me the honour of granting me this dance?"

Yuri then took a couple of steps forward to stand directly in front of him, his sharp dark eyes now warm and soft in an expression of tenderness that made Flynn's heart skip a beat and a light blush dance across his cheeks. Yuri then lifted his hand and offered it to Flynn, his palm upwards and fingers slightly curled.

"Yuri?" Flynn whispered softly, lifting his head to look into his eyes.

"Well, would you?" Yuri said with a casual shrug, but Flynn could tell under his confident exterior, he was feeling slightly nervous.

Flynn's expression immediately softened and he lifted his hand, slipping it into Yuri's outstretched hand, but not taking his eyes away from his. "...Of course," he said with a genuine smile of blissfulness on his lips, allowing Yuri to pull him to his feet, their bodies mere inches away.

A flicker of relief appeared in Yuri's gaze for a moment before a sense of satisfied smugness took over. "Shall I lead?" he asked as he guided Flynn over to the dance floor, sashaying through the already dancing couples.

"I don't see why not," Flynn said when they finally came to a stop and placed his free hand on Yuri's shoulder and curling his fingers tighter around the hand that was holding his. "You know I would follow you anywhere."

"And I appreciate that," Yuri replied softly in earnest, his free hand settling on the small of Flynn's back, pulling him closer.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before a soft sigh passed Flynn's lips and the two of them began to move as one with the music. He was slightly surprised by how well Yuri could dance, but then again, Yuri was always surprising him.

Having never danced with anyone at a social function before, Flynn was oh-so grateful that his first public dance was with someone he cared for and respected, someone he trusted and someone who trusted him.

This felt natural.

But they were staring.

Everyone at the social ball was looking at them. All of them pausing in their conversations to watch, to whisper to each other and some, thankfully, were smiling warmly with affection. Some of the older ones were nodding their heads in a sign of approval, defiantly waving away the younger ones who seem intent in butting in on their dance.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was this moment. Flynn didn't care about what the social elite will whisper to each other in the days following. And he didn't care, surprisingly, about all the potential heartbreaks of his persistent suitors and meddling matchmakers.

Slipping his eyes close, Flynn allowed himself to fall deeper in this moment. The rhythmic swaying motions Yuri was leading him into as they danced together, the gentle melody of the music, the peaceful yet intoxicating presence of his dearest friend holding him oh so very close.

This moment in time was amazing.

"Thanks for coming, Yuri," Flynn said as he let the hand slip down to touch his shoulder blades, leaning his head against Yuri's shoulder, looking far too unguarded and casual for a commandant. "You've officially saved my sanity."

"Don't mention it," Yuri said as he took him through another turn before smiling teasingly down at him. "Your sanity is mine alone to destroy."

Forcing his eyes open to peer through his thick lashes, Flynn gave a light, airy laugh. "This evening doesn't seem so bad now that you're here."

"Of course," Yuri said with a scoff. "I'm the real life of the party, right?"

"Hmm," Flynn hummed as the music and the gentle presence that Yuri was admitting lulled him into a peaceful state of consciousness. "You're the life of my world, anyway."

Yuri momentarily stopped dancing to look down at him, a light sense of shock in his gaze. "Hm?"

However, as Flynn lifted his head off of his shoulder, they gazed into each other's eyes once again, their faces mere inches apart. They seem to study each other silently for a moment before Yuri made an attempt to lean forward, hesitant. But Flynn responded to his movement by closing his eyes and tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, granting Yuri easier access to what he was sure he was trying to do.

And sure enough, Yuri lost all sense of hesitancy by boldly leaning forward and taking Flynn's lips with his, his arm cross across Flynn's back as he hand rested on his hip, pulling their bodies even closer.

Ignoring the gasps of surprise around them, Flynn grasped onto the back of Yuri's shirt tightly, his other hand still cradled within Yuri's. He parted his lips on a sigh when he felt Yuri run his tongue over his bottom lip, granting him access to his mouth as he so lovingly requested.

Normally, sharing a rather passionate kiss with your childhood best friend should have been a tad awkward, but it wasn't in the slightest. They were close, closer than anyone, so the transition from friends to lovers wasn't that different or difficult. It was just another step in their friendship, another stage where they could continue to grow and become stronger.

The kiss slowly came to an end, but the dreamy haze brought on by the passionate display didn't fade and they found themselves completely ignoring everyone and everything around them by focusing completely on each other.

The castle will be abuzz with gossip tomorrow, that's for sure. Lady Estelle will no doubt squeal her head off, Raven would nudge him in the ribs, and Judith would smile knowingly while his highness Ioder would merely give his congratulations, he was sure.

Ah, he'll worry about that tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," Flynn said with genuine sincerity.

"So am I," Yuri said as they pressed their foreheads together in a sign of affection. But then a teasing smile appeared on his lips and he motioned toward the open window with a nod of his head. "Now, it's the perfect time to make a break for it, don't you think?"

Flynn had to laugh. "Yes, absolutely."

* * *

Hurrah for my longest story ever! Let me know what you think.


End file.
